


Blushing

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a tall fuck, Aang makes his blush, Blushing, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Zuko is Blushing, Zuko loves Aang, and vice verca, help me, how do you spell verca, idk how, my spelling wucks, no beta we die like lu ten, speaking of which, sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Aang can dies happy now.He grew taller than Zuko and made him blush.There were no greater accomplishments in life.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137
Collections: Non-Canon Ship Fics of AtLA





	Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging fucking SUCKS

Aang was gaping. “Are you….blushing?”

Zuko flushes even brighter. “No! It’s….the cold.”

Aang grins. “Yeah, ok. Not like you started blushing the second I said, ‘You look adorable in that sweatshirt but you’d look better with nothing.’”

When Zuko flushes even brighter, Aang’s smile widens considerably.

When Zuko finally pokes Aang, he bursts into laughter.

Zuko looks away, still fighting his blush but Aang quickly frames the shorter’s face in his hands.

“Don’t look away. I think you look adorable!” Aang coos.

Zuko just glares at him. “I’m not adorable.”

“What?” Aang says, sounding aghast. “You’re small, warm, and blushing. How are you not cute?”

“I’m not small, you’re ridiculously tall,” Zuko says defensively.

“No, I’m not,” Aang responds.

Zuko raises an eyebrow. “Really. 6’3. Yeah, ok, not talk at all.”

Aang pouts.

Zuko tries to resist but in the end he’s only human.

So he presses a kiss to Aang’s lips.

When he pulls away, Aang is smiling again.

“I suddenly feel better,” the taller says cheerfully.

Zuko can’t help but smile too.

It’s hard to believe he found someone so wonderful to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
